As If It's Your Last
"As If It's Your Last" (Korean: 마지막처럼) is the first digital single by BLACKPINK. The single and its music video were released on June 22, 2017. Background and Release As early as mid-May 2017, YG Entertainment officials had confirmed that BLACKPINK were working toward a June comeback, and on June 5 it was revealed that Black Pink would be filming the music video for the new single during that week. On the same day, YG Entertainment's CEO Yang Hyun-suk released a photo of Black Pink on the filming location of the new music video, confirming that Black Pink would make a June comeback, which is 7 months after the group's last release Square Two with the songs "Playing With Fire" and "Stay" in November 2016. The next day on June 6 it was announced that Black Pink would likely release the new song between June 15 and June 20. On June 13, 2017, YG Entertainment revealed a teaser of the new single and confirmed the release date to be June 22. Subsequently from June 16 to June 18 each of Black Pink's members' individual teaser was released. On June 19, the title of the single was revealed to be "As If It's Your Last" (Korean: 마지막처럼), and the time of the new release was confirmed to be 6 pm KST on June 22. It was further explained that this song would be a surprise for fans while Black Pink prepares for Square Three, the next release in the Square series after Square Two and Square One. On June 20, a teaser of the music video was released on both Black Pink's official YouTube channel and the group's official V Live channel. On the next day, a behind-the-scenes video was released, and YG Entertainment announced that the group would hold a comeback special live on Naver's V App at 8 pm KST on June 22. On June 22 at 6 pm KST, "As If It's Your Last" was released on major music portals in South Korea, and its music video was released on Black Pink's YouTube and V Live channels. Within 17 hours after release, the music video for "As If It's Your Last" gained more than 11 million views on YouTube, becoming the fastest music video to exceed 10 million views by a K-pop group and breaking the record previously held by "Not Today" by BTS, which gained 10 million views within 21 hours. Furthermore, the music video became the second most viewed online video in the first 24 hours by a Korean act, with more than 13.3 million views within 24 hours after release, second only to Psy's "Gentleman". On June 24, the dance practice video for "As If It's Your Last" was released on Black Pink's V Live channel. Audio Spotify Charts Weekly charts Monthly charts Sales Music program awards Lyrics |-| Hangul = 너 뭔데 자꾸 생각나 자존심 상해 애가 타 얼굴이 뜨겁고 가슴은 계속 뛰어 내 몸이 맘대로 안 돼 어지러워 넌 한 줌의 모래 같아 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않아 넌 쉽지 않은 걸 그래서 더 끌려 내 맘이 맘대로 안 돼 어이없어 지금 너를 원하는 내 숨결이 느껴지니 널 바라보고 있어도 Missing you 서툰 날 Won’t you set me free Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 Love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 Love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it my love you can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os 시간은 흘러가는데 마음만 급해지지 내 세상은 너 하나만 Missing you 서툰 날 Won’t you set me free Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 Love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 Love One two three 새로운 시작이야 절대 뒤돌아보진 않을 거니까 날 너에게 던지면 너는 날 꼭 잡아줘 세상은 우릴 꺾지 못할 테니까 BLACKPINK in your area Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 Love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 Love |-| Romanization = neo mwonde jakku saenggakna jajonsim sanghae aega ta eolguli tteugeobgo gaseumeun gyesok ttwieo nae momi mamdaero an dwae eojireowo neon han jumui morae gata jabhil deut jabhiji anha neon swibji anheun geol geuraeseo deo kkeullyeo nae mami mamdaero an dwae eoieobseo jigeum neoreul wonhaneun nae sumgyeoli neukkyeojini neol barabogo isseodo Missing you seotun nal Won’t you set me free Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo geojitmalcheoreom kiseuhaejwo naega neoege majimak sarangin geotcheoreom majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom majimak bamin geotcheoreom Love majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom naeil ttawin eobtneun geotcheoreom Love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it my love you can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os siganeun heulleoganeunde maeumman geubhaejiji nae sesangeun neo hanaman Missing you seotun nal Won’t you set me free Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo geojitmalcheoreom kiseuhaejwo naega neoege majimak sarangin geotcheoreom majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom majimak bamin geotcheoreom Love majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom naeil ttawin eobtneun geotcheoreom Love One two three saeroun sijakiya jeoldae dwidolabojin anheul geonikka nal neoege deonjimyeon neoneun nal kkok jabajwo sesangeun uril kkeokkji mothal tenikka BLACKPINK in your area Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo geojitmalcheoreom kiseuhaejwo naega neoege majimak sarangin geotcheoreom majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom majimak bamin geotcheoreom Love majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom naeil ttawin eobtneun geotcheoreom Love |-| English = Who are you to make me keep thinking of you? My pride is bruised, I’m burning up My face is hot, my heart keeps racing I can’t control my body, I’m getting dizzy You’re like a fistful of sand It’s like I can hold you but I can’t You’re not easy, that’s why I want you more I can’t control my heart, it’s ridiculous Can you feel my breath Wanting you right now Even when I’m looking at you, I’m Missing you I’m so bad at this, won’t you set me free Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow, love Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it my love you can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os Time is ticking I’m getting impatient Only you are my world Missing you I’m so bad at this, won’t you set me free Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow, lovee One two three It’s a new beginning 'cause I won’t ever look back If I throw myself at you Please catch me Because the world can’t bring us down BLACKPINK in your area Baby, hold me till I explode Stop thinking, what’s so hard about this? Kiss me like it’s a lie As if I’m your last love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if it’s the last night, love As if it’s the last, as if it’s the last As if there’s no tomorrow, love Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - '마지막처럼 (AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST)' M V TEASER-0|MV Teaser. File:BLACKPINK – ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO|"As If It's Your Last" dance practice. File:BLACKPINK – ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ M V BEHIND THE SCENES FULL VER.|Behind the scenes. 'Performances' File:Comeback Stage BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170624|Show Music Core 170624 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ 0625 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 170625 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170701|Show Music Core 170701 File:《Summer Song》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST (마지막처럼) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170702|SBS Inkigayo 170702 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170708|Show Music Core 170708 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ 0709 SBS Inkigayo NO.1 OF THE WEEK|SBS Inkigayo 170709 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170715|Show Music Core 170715 File:《EXCITING》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST (마지막처럼) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170716|SBS Inkigayo 170716 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST) Remix ver.' 0723 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 170723 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170729|Show Music Core 170729 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170812-0|Show Music Core 170812 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ 1001 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 171001 SBS Gayo Daejeon 2017 #1 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ in 2017 SBS Gayodaejun|SBS Gayo Daejeon 2017 #2 File:BLACKPINK - ‘불장난 (PLAYING WITH FIRE)’ ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ in 2018 Golden Disc Awards|Golden Disk Awards 2018 File:BLACKPINK - INTRO ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ in 2018 Seoul Music Awards|Seoul Music Awards 2018 File:BLACKPINK - As If It's Your Last - Live at Coachella 2019 Friday April 19, 2019|Coachella 2019 'Radio Programs' File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK), 마지막처럼 SBS 박소현의 러브게임|SBS Radio100 File:Super K-Pop BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) & As If It's Your Last (마지막처럼) Arirang Radio|Arirang Radio File:BLACKPINK_-_마지막처럼,_BLACKPINK_-_마지막처럼_정오의_희망곡_김신영입니다_20170726|MBC FM4U Radio File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK)_"마지막처럼(AS_IF_IT%27S_YOUR_LAST)"_이홍기의_키스더라디오|KBS KONG Trivia *This song is said to be an upbeat song. *This is the first and only original song released by BLACKPINK in 2017. *According to YG this single is just a gift to fans, as they are still preparing for their comeback. *The music video is currently the fastest K-pop (girl group) music video to reach 10 million and 20 million views, taking 17 and 47 hours respectively. *The music video was also the fastest K-pop music video to reach 30 million, 40 million, 50 million, 60 million, 70 million, 80 million, 90 million and 100 million views. *'As If It's Your Last' was peaked number 1 on Youtube Trending in countries like South Korea, Thailand and Malaysia. **Also was peaked number 2 in Singapore, Hong Kong, Japan, Taiwan and Philippines. *This song was peaked number 1 on iTunes in 25 countries. *The music video has made the record for the highest number of views for a K-pop (girl group) and third in general music video in 24 hours, reaching 13.3 million views in its first 24 hours. *The music video reach 1 million like in its first 20 hours. **This is also the first K-pop music video to reach 1 million like in its first 24 hours. *Their first fan signing event for this song took place on July 2, 2017. *In this song Lisa's rap is in English. *On SBS Inkigayo, they performed a remix version of the song to celebrate their triple crown. *The song is the fastest song by a Korean girl group to reach 1, 2 and 3 million likes. *'As If It's Your Last' was played in the American film Justice League. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2017 releases Category:Music Category:Korean songs Category:Korean singles